Notre routine m'a tuée
by Viniy
Summary: "On avait vingt-quatre ans à cette époque. Shikamaru, Choji et moi, on vivait ensemble. On avait un petit appartement au sixième. C'était pas le grand luxe mais on était bien."


On avait vingt-quatre ans à cette époque. Shikamaru, Choji et moi, on vivait ensemble. On avait un petit appartement au sixième. C'était pas le grand luxe mais on était bien.

Shikamaru fumait toujours. Il disait que c'était pour continuer d'honorer la mémoire d'Asuma mais je suis certaine qu'à la fin il fumait par plaisir. Il oubliait souvent de se raser, aussi. J'en profitais alors pour le taquiner, en lui disant que ça le faisait ressembler encore un peu plus à son père. Il râlait quand je lui disais ça et le lendemain, il se rasait systématiquement. Ça me faisait rire. Beaucoup des aspects de son caractère, depuis que j'avais compris que je ne pourrais pas le changer, me faisaient rire. Sauf quand on se disputait. Parce qu'on avait beau avoir appris à se supporter malgré nos personnalités opposées, il y avait toujours des sujets qui fâchent. Et je dois avouer que j'étais assez fière d'être la seule à savoir faire sortir Shikamaru de ses gonds. C'était au moins ça que j'avais de plus que l'autre blonde de Suna.

J'étais moins proche de Choji mais ça a toujours été plus ou moins le cas. C'était Shikamaru qui l'avait convaincu de vivre avec nous. Et comme toujours, il avait eu une idée brillante. C'était Choji qui nous tempérait dans nos disputes avec Shikamaru parce qu'on dépassait souvent les bornes. Choji était le pilier qui nous avait permis de maintenir notre équilibre quand on était l'équipe dix et il a continué à l'être quand on est devenu adultes. Et puis, surtout, je remerciais Shikamaru d'avoir insisté auprès de Choji parce qu'il était notre ami avant tout. J'avais même fini par trouver en lui un confident bien plus efficace que Shikamaru. Je sentais bien que parfois, il en avait marre mais il ne disait rien. Sauf quand je lui parlais de garçons. J'ai vite compris que ce sujet était aussi tabou pour Choji que _le mot. _Mais je me contentais d'en rigoler parce que ça me rendait heureuse, ça me rappelait que, depuis nos débuts ensemble, on restait l'équipe la plus soudée du village.

Les garçons partaient en mission plus souvent que moi. Shikamaru restait la plupart du temps à Konoha. Avec ses capacités intellectuelles, ses missions étaient le plus souvent d'ordre administratif ou concernées la mise en place de stratégies. Ça l'arrangeait parce qu'il ne trouvait pas ça trop fatiguant, même si c'était un peu galère. Choji, lui, était souvent envoyé sur le terrain mais pas comme ces ninjas qui partent pour de longues semaines à l'autre bout du continent. Il effectuait surtout des missions à l'intérieur du pays du feu, vu qu'il était plus une force brute qu'un ninja endurant. Quand j'y pense, c'était peut-être moi qui n'était pas souvent en mission, en réalité ? Parce que j'étais une ninja médecin, avec des capacités faîtes pour le travail d'équipe. Au final, peu d'ordres de mission me concernaient.

D'ailleurs, le jour où c'est arrivé, Shikamaru et Choji étaient en mission. Choji devait rentrer le lendemain alors que Shikamaru rentrait le soir-même, après avoir rendu un bilan sur les rapports entre notre village et Iwa, ou un endroit pas loin.

Tout c'était passé comme d'habitude. Shikamaru était rentré plus tard que ce qu'il avait prévu parce qu'il avait flâné toute la journée. Et comme d'habitude, je ne lui avais pas préparé son diner, pour lui montrer que ça ne me plaisait pas. Il avait un peu râlé et ça m'avait rendue bêtement fière de moi, comme presque tous les soirs. Alors, comme presque tous les soirs encore, je l'avais suivi d'un pas léger, satisfaite, jusqu'au balcon. Ce balcon n'était pas bien grand, pas bien accueillant et exposé au vent du Nord mais Shikamaru avait vite accepté de fumer là, pour ne pas empester l'appartement.

Je l'avais retrouvé affalé sur la baie vitrée, une cigarette déjà allumée à la bouche. Par habitude, j'avais râlé, parce que ce n'était pas lui qui nettoyait les vitres. Et finalement, je lui avais pris son paquet de cigarettes et son briquet, dans la poche de sa veste d'uniforme. Oui, j'avais aussi commencé à fumer. Bien sûr, je trouvais l'odeur et le goût âpres et totalement répugnants mais il faut croire qu'à force de vivre avec les gens, on partage tout avec eux, notamment leurs mauvaises habitudes.

Shikamaru avait alors grommelé et froncé les sourcils. Et pour ne pas arranger les choses, j'avais décidé d'en rajouter une couche en me moquant de ce tic de langage qu'il avait conservé depuis son adolescence, voire même son enfance.

On en est rapidement venu à se disputer. C'était tellement courant que je ne me rappelle même plus si c'est lui ou moi qui est commencé à hausser le ton. Je ne sais même plus pourquoi on se criait dessus. Peut-être parce que je l'avais charrié, un peu trop, au sujet de l'autre blondasse d'ambassadrice ? Ou alors, parce qu'il avait critiqué mes régimes, pour se venger de l'absence de dîner ? En tout cas, ça a dû être une futilité qui a débuté notre dispute, comme toujours. Je l'avais encore fait sortir de ses gonds. Sauf que cette fois-ci, il n'y avait pas Choji pour nous rappeler à l'ordre.

Mais tout ça importe peu. Cette dispute tournait en rond, le ton ne faisait que monter et j'étais une jeune femme trop active pour perdre mon temps à cause de ça. Mais comme j'étais fière aussi, je ne pouvais pas me contenter de quitter le balcon en lui laissant le dernier mot. J'avais alors décidé de lui jeter dessus mon mégot encore fumant pour clore la discussion avant de faire demi-tour avec une attitude hautaine.

Sauf que Shikamaru ne l'avait pas entendu de cette oreille. Quand j'ai tourné les talons, il m'a frappé à l'épaule. Son geste était énervé et brusque mais pas méchant dans le fond. Sauf que sur l'instant, Shikamaru avait oublié que, même s'il avait toujours eu l'air d'un gringalet, il était ninja. Il avait oublié que je n'étais pas bien épaisse. Il avait oublié que j'étais portée par mon élan.

Le manque de missions avait ralenti mes réflexes. La paperasse avait fait perdre les siens à Shikamaru. Je me rappelle simplement de la rambarde en fer qui m'avait coupé le souffle à ce moment. Après, il y a eu le cri de Shikamaru mais peut-être qu'à force de me ressasser cet événement, je l'ai imaginé.

Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, j'ai eu beaucoup de temps pour repenser à tout ça, à cette soirée. Je n'en veux pas à Shikamaru. C'est moi la fautive. J'aurais dû remarquer que, ce jour-là, il était rentré trop tard, même comparé à d'habitude. J'aurais dû voir que ses traits étaient plus tirés que les autres jours. J'aurais dû savoir que Shikamaru n'était pas d'humeur à supporter notre routine.

Peut-être qu'alors, je ne serai pas morte ce jour-là.


End file.
